


Runaway

by tresa_cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no crash of thunder when Sirius showed up on his step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/70005.html?thread=16161141#t16161141

It wasn't raining or thundering when Sirius arrived on his doorstep. There was no crash of thunder when he opened the door, or streak of ominous lightning predicting a cataclysm. It was actually quite a nice day out, and James opened the door to see Sirius standing on his step, one of his cheeks red and starting to swell.

"Oi," James said, knowing immediately what had happened. Sirius had that look. He wasn't crying, not anywhere close to it, but somehow James just knew. "Come in. I'll talk to my parents. Wait in the living room." He ushered Sirius in and closed the door. "Here. Call Remus. Tell him to get his arse over here." James tossed Sirius a phone and went to tell his parents that Sirius had been kicked out of his home.

Sirius never cried about it. He never really talked about it, in fact. Whenever the subject came up he clammed up, even in Remus' soothing presence. The nights when he couldn't sleep, though, and James woke to find Sirius sitting up in his bed on the floor staring at the wall, those were worse than fits. Crying James could handle. Even fights. James would have loved if Sirius had thrown a punch and gotten some of that pent up anger out.

There was nothing James could do but yank Sirius up into his bed those nights and hold him close until he fell asleep.


End file.
